User blog:Uhoari123/A Dark New Member
Act I: Someone Came..... After Naughtyfins was saved, a very angry Ragewolf came in their dark hideout saying out loud, "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE BE HUGGING NAUGHTYFINS!?!?!?!?". Buzzcrave came in and asked Ragewolf why he is shouting in their hideout. "I'm mad. I'm totally MAD!! M-A-D! MAD!!! Don't you understand me!?," Ragewolf said to Buzzcrave. Buzzcrave replied, "Well, I don't really know why you're mad and.... you don't have to yell at me Sir Ragewolf." Buzzcrave is REALLY hungry so he told Ragewolf about hunting down a Zaknel. As Buzzcrave was about to leave, Miss Covet-Hiss came in saying, "So~nar~chy! Where are you my little boy?". Ragewolf thought it was a bad idea to stay in the cave so he decided to go along with Buzzcrave. At the desert, the Patapons are already fighting the Zaknel. "OMG! We're too late! My meal is stolen by those vile Patapons! I'll have my revenge for that!!," Buzzcrave said."Growl! Now we're talking!," a happy Ragewolf replied. Ragewolf asked him what's the plan. "We have to steal the Zaknel after they defeated it!," the hungry Buzzcrave replied to him. Ragewolf was really annoyed to his STUPID plan so he decided to leave Buzzcrave alone with his plans. One hour later, a really bored Ragewolf was sitting in the tower alone hoping to do something. He was really bored that he wants to kill someone with his claws!! Then, he spotted a Patapon wearing a mask. It was surely that the Patapon is a female. "GROWL! Now! I'm gonna use my claws for this little young Patapon! Muwahahaha!!," Ragewolf said to himself. As he was walking towards to the Patapon, the Patapon suddenly took her bow and arrow and aimed at Ragewolf. "Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! What the hell are you doing!? You're not gonna kill me, aren't you!? And if you try to kill me, I swear to god that I'll RIP you to SHREDS!!!," Ragewold said to the Patapon. So the Patapon lowered her weapon and replied back to Ragewolf, "Are you sure that you're gonna kill me? If not, I'm gonna knock you out cold, darling!". Ragewolf was so shocked for what she said. Ragewolf asked the Patapon if she is Naughtyfins or the Princess Patapon. The Patapon replied, "No! You little silly dog! I am not a Princess! I am finding a "Dark Hero" the Evil Spirit of Lust told me! Ragewolf said to her that he is one of the Dark Hero so he took her by her hand and went to the Dark Hideout. Act II: A NEW DARK HERO!? As they finally reached their Dark Hideout, all of the Dark Heroes are gathered inside. "Voila! Quite suprising to meet the new member, Sir Ragewolf! And especially HOLDING her hand!," Buzzcrave said to Ragewolf. Ragewolf suddenly lets go off her hand and comlained to Buzzcrave! They started fighting each other. "So this is the Dark Hideout....it's a bit missing for me...Wolfy, all the running is making me tired. Can you bring me a glass of water? Please," the Patapon told Ragewolf. "WOLFY!? You sounded like Naughtyfins!! So stop calling me that!!," the angry Ragewolf replied. "Well she IS the new Dark Hero, our newest member," said Sonarchy, "and the mask has accepted her as well." The shocked Ragewolf was really confused. All of them asked the new member to introduce herself. "Ah-hah! I am Nowthy Cyclone! I can track anyone with the power of the wind," the new member said to them. Ravenous was interested in her since she can track anyone by using the wind. "So how can you track someone by wind?," Ravenous asked Cyclone. She told everyone that she can use the wind by will and the wind will reply to her who or what is coming near to her. (that explains why she easily spotted Ragewolf) Every Dark Hero is interested in her ability except for Ragewolf. Ragewolf was really upset about losing Naughtyfins..... Act III: Silver Hoshipon Captured!!! Miss Covet-Hiss requested all of the Dark Heroes to find the Patapon's Hideout! Especially finding the vile Hero! Ravenous agreed and wants Cyclone to come along with him. Sonarchy disagree to him about coming Cyclone along with him and he said that Cyclone should come along with him. Slogturtle was really annoyed to them fighting who will come along with Cyclone so he retreated back to his shell. Ragewolf said to them,"QUIET YOU LITTLE--! We can't understand each if we're fighting like this!". Buzzcrave had an idea that Ragewolf and Cyclone should find the Patapon since he wants to see Naughtyfins again and wants revenge to Hero! All of them agreed. "Are you serious!?"--Ragewolf. "Of course we're serious"--all of them. Ragewolf had no choice but to find the hideout of the Patapons. At the Forest, Cyclone has been acting weirdly. Ragewolf asked her why she is stopping. "I found it!!!! Over here!," Cyclone immediately said to Ragewolf and went to the direction she found. A minutes later, THEY ACTUALLY FOUND THE HIDEOUT! Ragewolf was really excited about killing Hero and seeing Naughtyfins. As they search around the hideout, they found Silver Hoshipon and they took hostage to him."What are you doing? Noo! Aaack!"--Silver Hoshipon "Shut up your old mouth!"--Ragewolf "Hey! Stop it! You're hurting the Old Star really bad!"--Cyclone. Suddenly, the Princess saw them! "Ragewolf!?!? Let go of him!," said the Princess to them! Ragewolf can't move and was staring at her. "Ummm....Hello??? Earth to Wolfy! Oh! Hello! Ah-Hah! I'm Nowthy Cyclone!," Cyclone even had to inroduce herself to the Princess. "Princess! Warn Hero and the others!! Rescue me!," Silver Hoshipon told to Princess. "What am I doing!? You better not tell this to him! Let's go Cyclone!," the confused Ragewolf said. So the two of them left with Silver Hoshipon! Princess Patapon, unprotected, she was left alone and had no choice but to tell Hero about what happened. -- made by Pata3pon (Aero) --posted by Uhoari123(yes... im the poster; Aero's the story-teller) -- Are you confused?? Category:Blog posts